Unexpected Love
by mcmc765
Summary: SSHP. Harry has returned for his final year at Hogwarts, but before he even gets a chance to settle in he's informed of a new ministry law. He must marry and produce an heir within the next eighteen months, and it just so happens that his spouse is Severus Snape. Can the two find love and start a family together? Mostly canon through DH except Snape lives. Warning slash & mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first ever fanfiction! Any constructive criticism and reviews are welcome!

Warning: Rated M. Sexual situations, language, slash, and mpreg.

Disclaimer: I do not own any parts of Harry Potter. I am not J.K. Rowling, though I wish I could be her. None of the characters or settings are mine, only the plot is mine.

Chapter 1:

Harry Potter walked in to the entrance hall of Hogwarts for the first time since the Final Battle that had occurred there in May. Voldemort had been defeated, and Harry had now returned to school for his seventh year.

After staying at Hogwarts for a few weeks after the battle, helping to repair the castle and mourning the loss of so many lives, Harry had spent the remainder of his summer in the muggle world. He had rented a flat of his own in London for a brief rejoinder away from the world of magic, which had caused so much chaos in his life.

Many Death Eaters were still on the loose, and before he departed the Headmistress had encouraged Harry to lay low for a few months. McGonagall had even encouraged him to visit with his muggle relatives, the Dursleys, by Harry had refused to do this.

Though the purpose of his time away was to offer Harry some peace and solitude, it achieved the opposite effect. Harry was given three months away from everyone with nothing to do but to feel guilty. He had become more depressed, quiet, and withdrawn. Harry was supplied with no distraction for his thoughts and worries, allowing him to dwell in what ifs and wonder what he could have done to save more lives.

Now, back at his school, Harry felt disconnected from his friends and classmates. He felt as if they blamed him for what he had failed to do, rather than celebrated him for what he had accomplished. He was desperate for approval and acceptance from any source.

Despite having a new outlook on life since the war, Harry was happy to be back at school and back in the world of magic. Hogwarts had been his first home, and he would always feel comfortable there. However, just as he was about to enter into the Dining Hall and be reunited with his friends for the first time since he had not been allowed to take the Hogwarts express this year because it had been deemed "too dangerous" with the threat of rogue Death Eaters, Harry felt a tap on his shoulder.

Harry swung around, being caught off guard since he had been lost in his thoughts. He had expected to see a mane of bushy hair belonging to Hermione or the bright blue eyes of Ron. Instead, Harry was met with the tall, gaunt frame of one Severus Snape.

Harry's green eyes widened in shock and a little bit of fear. He did not know how to react; this was the first time he had seen Snape since he had found out about his true allegiances all those days ago in the Shrieking Shack.

Snape had been found with a faint pulse after the battle had ended and rushed to the hospital wing. He had been miraculously rescued from his dire fate by Madame Pomfrey, who luckily had the correct bottle of antivenom needed to save his life after Nagini's bite.

He had then been contained to bed rest under the very watchful gaze of Madame Pomfrey, and Harry had not had the nerve to visit him.

Harry knew that Snape deserved a thank you for all that he had done, but Harry wasn't sure how to even begin to express his gratitude for saving his life on multiple occasions. On top of that, Harry still could not get past how Snape had treated him for seven years of his life, which is like shit.

Harry was jolted out of his reverie by Snape's drippingly sarcastic tone of voice, "Mr. Potter. Your heroic presence is requested in the Headmistress's office."

"Right now?" Harry confusedly asked, "can't it wait until after the feast? I want to see my friends."

"Now, Potter."

Harry begrudgingly followed Snape up the many sets of staircases, listened to him utter the password, and then up to Dumbledore's former office, all the while making sure to stay a safe distance away from Snape so they did not have to talk.

It felt weird to Harry to see Professor McGonagall sitting behind the large desk in the center of the room. He had only ever seen that chair occupied by a certain old, quirky, and now deceased wise man.

McGonagall encouraged Harry to take a seat in one of the plush armchairs situated across from her, which he happily accepted. Snape remained standing moodily in the back of the room.

"It's great to see you again Mr. Potter. I hope you enjoyed your summer away. I'm sorry I had to keep you from the marvelous food and your friends, but I'm afraid I have some important news that pertains to you," McGonagall began.

"I'm sure you're aware of the toll that the war has had on the wizarding population," she continued. "The ministry has recently enacted laws to help rectify this issue and to ensure the continuance of the magical people."

"Cut to the chase, Minerva. The boy has never been able to draw intelligent conclusions, you must spoon feed him," Snape rudely interrupted.

"Harry, the ministry has declared that all wizards or witches who are of age and the last of a magical family line must procure a spouse within two months and produce a child within the next year and a half. You, being the last and only descendant of both the Houses of Potter and Black fall within the jurisdiction of this law," McGonagall solemnly stated.

Harry did not know what to say. He was only seventeen! How the fuck was he supposed to be married and having a kid within the next eighteen months? For Christ's sake, he was still in school!

He thought he would finally be free once he rid the world of Voldemort. However, another sanction was currently being placed on his life, which was forever dictated by someone else. Harry just could not believe his luck. Of course this would happen to him.

While all these thoughts were racing through Harry's head, he only managed out loud to utter, "What?"

"Always the articulate one, Potter," Snape nastily commented.

"Be nice, Severus. Harry, I know this is all very sudden and confusing, but it cannot be avoided. I have arduously pored over the law, looking for a loophole, but have found none. Moreover, there are additional details to consider for your particular situation. We cannot simply allow you to be wed to anyone your heart desires for we do not know their motives. Many Death Eaters are still at large and may use a marriage as a way to get to you," McGonagall said.

Harry wondered if this situation could get any worse. Not only was he going to be forced to marry someone and have a child with them, but now he was not even allowed to pick who this person would be! Granted, he had always wanted a family to call his own, but not in this way. Harry wanted his family to be full of love and happiness, not convenience and safety.

McGonagall took in a deep breath, and Harry's head snapped up.

"There's one more detail," McGonagall added. "We've found a perfect match for you to marry who will be able to provide you with guaranteed safety, can be trusted, and just so happens to also be the last of their line, requiring him to also get married and produce an heir."

Harry's head was spinning. The person they had picked for him was a man? He felt as if he was about to pass out, but the only thing keeping him conscious was his curiosity for who his future spouse was be. He stared at McGonagall's lips as they began to form a name. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. That name could not have just come out of her mouth.

He would not get married to _him._ They hated each other! They would never make it, and more importantly to Harry, they could never love each other. But, according to McGonagall, there was no way to get out of it. Once again Harry would be forced to do something he hated, and in this case it was marrying someone he hated.

The name that had come forth from McGonagall's lips was Severus Snape.

I hope you liked it, more coming soon! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for all the attention this story has gotten already! You guys made me so excited that I just had to write another chapter, but not all updates will be this fast! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any parts of Harry Potter. I am not J.K. Rowling, though I wish I could be her. None of the characters or settings are mine, only the plot is mine.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Severus Snape calmly looked down at Harry Potter, his future husband, who had just very ungracefully fallen out of his chair after fainting. Really, the boy had no self control or dignity. It wasn't as if he was happy about the situation either, but you did not see him on the ground.

When Minerva had first informed him of the news that he had to marry Potter, he thought that she was joking. He had heard about the new law when it was published in the prophet and that it affected him as the final Prince, but, like Potter, he thought he would be free to choose his own spouse. He spent a few days over the summer while lying in his hospital bed pondering who he would choose to have the misfortune of marrying him.

It was around that same time when Minerva McGonagall, the new Headmistress, had consulted the portrait of Albus Dumbledore that hung in her office. She was unsure of how to break the news of a forced marriage to Harry. She also needed her old friend's help in trying to find safest, most trusted, and most viable candidate for Harry to marry that they could be sure would never harm or intentionally hurt him.

Minerva had to admit that she was shocked when Albus told her that Severus and Harry would be a perfect match, but she trusted the man's judgment and decided to take his advice.

Severus had been outraged when Minerva had briskly marched into the infirmary one day to inform him that he would be marrying Potter. He, of course, maintained a calm and cool exterior, but his mind was in utter turmoil. Minerva had explained that they could not trust that anyone else would not harm Harry, except for his two best friends Ron and Hermione but they were now involved with each other and she knew that Harry would refuse to marry either of them.

He had done so much for the boy! He had saved his life countless times, and he had not even gotten a thank you in return. Severus knew that it was unfair to blame Potter for this interference for he had nothing to do with the law, but he had thought he would finally be free once the Dark Lord was vanquished. Once again, his life was taken out of his own hands and controlled by others.

After contemplating the idea of acquiescing the Headmistress and agreeing to marry Potter in his own head for a couple hours, Severus concurred that it was the only feasible option that guaranteed the child's safety. Severus decided that living with the boy would be just as bearable as marrying a woman he barely knew, which is what he was planning on doing. He would simply lay down some ground rules, and the two of them would live separate lives that were tied together only by a few legalities.

* * *

Severus had finally come to terms with the idea that he would have to live with and marry his enemy's son when his life took another turn for the worst. Though the new marriage law was put into action on August 1st (Severus found this very suspicious since Potter had become of age, and, therefore, subject to the law on July 31st), a new addition was tacked onto it on August 15th. The new part of the law stated that those affected by the statute had to be married within two months, and also produce an heir within eighteen.

He, Severus Snape, was going to have to not only marry but also have sex and produce a child with Harry Potter. They would have to be married by October 1st and have a child by February 1st, 2000, meaning that they had to have sex and conceive a child by May 1st, 1999, to allow the baby to be carried to term.

That they were both men was not an issue. Potions were available in the magical world to allow men to become pregnant, and Severus, being a top potions master, would have no difficulty creating one of these potions. He also was not averse to fucking a man; a body was a body and Severus had no qualms, but Potter probably would, having been raised by muggles.

What disturbed Severus was that Potter was practically still a child. In addition, it was not as if Potter was going to be all for sex with him, meaning that it would be barely consensual. Snape was troubled over the idea of almost forcibly causing Potter to carry his child because there was no way that he would be the bottom and, thus, the "mother."

There was no reason to worry over this now though; the boy had yet to be informed of his fate. Severus simply resigned himself to deal with Potter's reaction when the time came.

* * *

Now, looking down at Potter, he knew that that time had come and that Potter's reaction was not promising. The prospect of marrying Snape and carrying his child was so upsetting that the Boy-Who-Lived had not been able to physically control himself.

"Severus, I think it'd be best if you took Mr. Potter here back to your new rooms. When he awakens I suggest that you have a house elf bring the two of you dinner and that you discuss this situation further with him. He has just received a rather severe shock, please keep this in mind while you are addressing him," McGonagall advised.

With that dismissal, Severus cast a levitation charm on Harry's body and began to walk down the many staircases to their new shared quarters. When he approached the painting that marked the entrance to their rooms in a corridor on the fourth floor, Severus whispered the password and entered the rooms after the portrait swung open.

He levitated Harry's body onto the couch in the middle of the room and then cancelled the spell. He lit a fire and called a house elf to place an order for dinner. All that was left to do now was wait for the annoying child to awaken. Then Severus was sure that he was in for an interesting and trying conversation.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The conversation will be in the next chapter, which I'm hoping to have up tomorrow! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the continued response! Here's a longer chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own any parts of Harry Potter. I am not J.K. Rowling, though I wish I could be her. None of the characters or settings are mine, only the plot is mine.

* * *

Chapter 3:

About an hour later, Harry groggily opened his eyes, and he immediately was confused by his surroundings. He was lying on a large, very comfortable leather couch. In front of him a fire was roaring and warming the room in a large brick fireplace. To the left of the couch that he was currently occupying was a cushy loveseat, and another, smaller leather couch was located to the right. The room had hardwood floors with a large plush rug right in front of the fire. The walls were painted a warm beige. Harry decided that whoever had decorated this mysterious room had very good taste.

In an attempt to figure out where he was, Harry decided to sit up and take in the rest of the room. He learned that the sitting area he was in was at the right side of the room, while the left side consisted of two lavish cream suede armchairs with an ornate table in between them and a large archway, which appeared to linkto a kitchen. The front of the room was mainly taken up by a large hallway, which Harry assumed led to the entrance, a large wooden door was behind the smaller couch. Finally, the back of the room was occupied by two large wooden desks, which were separated by a set of stairs that led up to a second level.

Right in front of him was a cart with various silver platters on top of it. Harry assumed that the platters contained food, but he decided to refrain from eating, even though he now realized he was starving, until he figured out where he was.

Just as Harry was starting to worry about his safety, Severus Snape walked down the stairs and into Harry's line of vision.

That's when it all came rushing back to Harry. The law, the marriage, the baby, and what Snape had to do with it all.

No, no, no, no, no. This cannot be happening. Once Harry had finally gotten his freedom, it was taken away and he was going to be forced to live with one of the men that hated him the most. Harry had come to respect the man when he hear of his heroic involvement in the war, but that did not mean he would make a good husband or treat Harry well.

Just as he was starting to panic and felt bile starting to make its way up his throat, Snape spoke.

"Good Potter. You're up. We have much to address. Start eating while I talk, I will not have you passing out on me again."

Harry deftly reached and began to remove the tops of the platters. He fashioned himself a plate of grilled chicken, asparagus and a buttered roll while Snape gracefully took a seat on the smaller couch to his right. Harry began to eat, recognizing instantly that the house elves must have brought this up for him- there was no way Snape could cook anything that tasted close to this good.

"Now, Potter. First, I will lay down some ground rules. As anyone with a half a brain would be able to, I am sure you have figured out by now that these are our new shared quarters. It would be inappropriate for a married couple to live apart, especially with a child on the way. Since we are being forced to live each other and in close quarters, I suggest that you respect my space and privacy. Under no circumstances barring a serious emergency are you to enter my lab or bedroom."

Harry assumed that Snape's lab was what was located behind the big wooden door next to the hallway. He was extremely relieved to hear that they had separate bedrooms, which must be located on the second level and had been from where Snape had come.

"It is pertinent that you get good marks. I will not be embarrassed by my husband. I am a professor at this school, and as such my colleagues expect that my spouse would be competent and intelligent. In line with this, you will respect Slytherin House and its members. I am the Head of Slytherin and I will not see it disrespected or disgraced by my husband. You _will _stay out of trouble. You will soon be carrying my heir and I will not have you frolicking around, being a nuisance, and endangering the welfare of our child."

Snape paused hear to allow Harry to take in what he had said so far.

Harry was silently fuming. Snape had the audacity to tell him what he could and could not do? He thought that he went _looking _for trouble. Well, that wasn't the case. Trouble had always simply found him; it was not as if he had asked and implored Voldemort to have a personal vendetta against him since he was one year old! Harry's plate of food lay forgotten on the seat next to him. He was too worked up to care about eating at this point. Just as Harry was about to fill the silence with his views of these so-called rules, Snape resumed his speech.

"Our personal quarters are off limits to all of your silly little friends. I will not have my private space become a den for obnoxious, loud Gryffindors. You may still visit Gryffindor tower if you wish to spend time with your precious pals. Finally, Minerva has dictated that we must spend Sundays together as a married couple. Meals will be taken in our rooms to ensure that we have the maximum amount of time together on these days. You may also use them to complete much of your homework, which I will be checking for completion and satisfactoriness. Believe me, like you, I am not looking forward to this _bonding time_." Snape sneered the last two words.

Harry could not hold in his anger any longer. As a vase on the mantle shattered, he jumped up and burst out, "YOU ARE NOT MY FUCKING FATHER!"

Snape calmly replied, "I am aware of the fact that I am not an arrogant obnoxious bully. However, you will do as I say out of respect for what I have done for you in the past. I am merely attempting to make this awful situation more convenient and easier for all parties involved."

Harry did not know how to respond to that. Snape bringing up the numerous times he had saved Harry's life had knocked the wind out of his sails. He sat back down, realizing that Snape did not like this situation or his new spouse any more than he did. He opted to listen to what the man had to say, and get some answers to the many questions he had floating around in his head.

"I'm sorry about my outburst. This whole situation is just a bit much to take in right now. I shouldn't blame you for the ministry's stupid actions. Please continue," Harry choked out as civilly as he could manage.

Snape flicked his wand at the crystal mess on the floor, and the pieces of the vase came back together and floated up to their original position above the fireplace.

"Those are all the rules that I have thought necessary so far. I believe you are entertaining many questions in that small mind of yours. I will try my best to answer them as simply and amicably as I can."

Harry debated what question to ask first. He decided on the one about which he was the most curious.

"How is it possible for a man to have a baby?" Harry was embarrassed by his lack of knowledge of wizarding customs and ways of life, but he figured he had to know since he would be conceiving a child with a man.

"I thought you would ask that. Having been raised by muggles, you would not be aware that it is possible for wizards to get pregnant. All that is needed is for you to take a potion, which takes four days to brew and which I will be brewing to make sure that there are no errors, to consume the potion once a day for seven days. On the seventh day, copulation must occur to guarantee the potion's success. The potion will transfigure your sperm into an egg. My sperm will then fertilize that egg and a magical bubble will appear around the zygote. This bubble will protect the fetus until you go into labor. Since you do not have female organs, there is no place for the fetus to emerge from the womb. You will have to have what muggles call a Caesarean Section. Simply put, your stomach will have to be cut open and the child pulled out. Rest assured, you will not feel much pain and the wound will be quickly closed, but a scar will remain."

Harry just stared down into his lap the entire time Snape was talking. He couldn't believe the man could talk in such clinical and detached terms about his future child. Harry was mortified that Snape and he would have to have sex for a baby to form inside of him. He had hoped for the small chance that there was a spell that would simply charm a baby to grow inside him. Harry was very happy though that Snape had confirmed his belief that he would be the one carrying the child. He was relieved he did not have to ask Snape _that _question. He blushed just thinking about it: Uh, sir, will you be on top or bottom? Harry decided he would rather die than ask that, luckily now he did not have to. However, he did have lots more questions to ask, and, since Snape seemed to be in a relatively good mood and refrained from insulting him too much, he decided he might as well ask them now.

"When will the wedding be?" Harry understood by now that there was nothing he could do to put off the inevitable; he had resigned himself to his fate.

"The wedding must occur by October 1st as the law dictates. I will allow you to pick a date between now and then. I ask only that you keep the ceremony simple. I know that is asking a lot since you crave attention Potter, but I hope you will be able to follow that request."

Harry decided to let the insult slide, seeing as the man had answered his question and was conceding to him the power to pick the wedding date. He answered, "Don't worry sir, I only want something small as well. Probably just McGonagall presiding and a few close friends in attendance. I'll let you know once I've picked a date."

"Headmistress McGonagall, Potter. There is something you need to know about our wedding. For the wedding to be valid, it must be consummated on our wedding night."

Harry paled. He knew he would have to have sex with Snape eventually, but now it had to be within the next month! The situation they were in just got worse and worse. Then Harry got an idea, but he didn't know if he had the balls to say it aloud.

He decided just to go for it. "Uh, would it be possible to have the potion brewed by say the 22nd? That gives us three weeks until wedding day and forces us to only do it once…" He quietly trailed off.

Severus was stunned. Potter would be ready to be pregnant within a few short weeks? He had thought for sure that the boy would want to put off pregnancy until the last possible day. He was prepared to spend his entire seventh year with child? Finding himself speechless for a few short moments, he quickly gathered himself and returned to his usual cool demeanor.

"I would be able to procure the proper ingredients and brew the potion within twelve days, meaning September 13th. Allowing you to have the full week needed plus a few extra days to ingest the potion. But Potter, are you sure of this? You will be spending your entire seventh year pregnant with my child, surely your peers will not be very understanding."

Severus was positive that the boy had simply not thought through what he had said. There was no way that the attention and trouble seeking Gryffindor Golden Boy would risk his reputation and standing among his friends.

"I know the implications of my decision. I want this done as soon as possible though, and if I even want to consider still being an auror I'll have to be ready for training come July. I can't do that if I'm pregnant."

Harry's answer proved Severus wrong. The child had known what he was saying, and he had weighed the options and considered the future like a mature adult. Potter had never been this logical or calculated in the past, maybe the boy had changed in his time away during the summer. Possibly the hunt for horcruxes and the war had matured Potter faster than Severus had thought. But Potter wiped away this dispute in Snape's head with his next words. Severus was assured then that at times Potter was still a child, and he could be weak and timid.

"Sir, what are we supposed to call each other?" Harry had feebly asked.

Snape confidently replied, "In public, we are expected to call each other by our given names. Except for in my classroom where you will not be given preferential treatment and will be expected to call me Professor like all the other students. In our personal quarters, it is up to you what we call each other."

Harry looked up at Snape through his lashes, trying to gather the courage to speak.

"I would prefer if you call me Harry. You calling me Potter reminds me of my aunt and uncle, death eaters, and Voldemort. Since you'll be calling me Harry, I think it'd be best for me to call you Severus since we are going to have a child together, but only if that's ok with you."

Severus was taken off guard by the boy's words. First of all, why would his aunt and uncle call him Potter? Secondly, why was he not being demanding? When he had been informed by Minerva that he had to marry Potter, he had been sure that the Gryffindor would be headstrong and demanding. Instead, he was curious, quiet, and polite most of the time. Severus decided that being called by his first name was not the worst thing in the world.

"That would be acceptable. Now I believe we have had enough excitement for the evening and that it is time for bed. Your room is up the stairs and to the left. Good night," Snape tersely said.

Harry watched as Snape brusquely stood up from the couch and quickly disappeared up the stairs. He soon stood up as well, placed his empty plate on the cart, which he assumed the house elves would retrieve, and made his way up the stairs. He had been pleasantly surprised by how civil Snape had been during the conversation, and he prayed that this cordiality would continue. At the top of the stairs was a small hallway with doors to the right and left and one in the middle. Harry figured that one of the doors was Snape's room and one was the bathroom. He resolved that he would have to explore the quarters more later, right now he was too tired to care. Harry pushed open the door to his room.

Harry was very pleased with what he saw. The room was painted a light blue with a large, mahogany queen bed with a navy blue comforter right in the center. The bed was way larger than his old four poster. His trunk was at the foot of his bed, but when he checked it was empty. The house elves must have unpacked for him and put his belongings in the large chest of drawer opposite his bed. The room also contained a night stand and a small book shelf. However, Harry's favorite part of the room was the large window opposite the door. It overlooked the lake, which Harry was sure was a beautiful view when it was light out. Harry decided that he could forgive the lack of Gryffindor colors in the room, which he was sure was Snape's doing, for the beautiful view. It had been very generous of Sna-Severus to give him the room with the view. Harry hoped that the kitchen also had a large window as it was on the same side of the quarters; he would have to investigate tomorrow.

Harry groaned when he remembered that tomorrow was the first day of classes, and that he would have to tell Ron and Hermione all that had transpired tonight. A goodnight's sleep was definitely needed to prepare him for the long day ahead.

He stripped off his clothes and climbed into bed in just his boxers, falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

I hope you liked it! More to come soon, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am not making any money off of this story. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also, do any of you have any recommendations for Harry/Voldemort, Harry/Snape, Harry/Draco, Harry/Lucius etc. fics? I've read just about all of the top reviewed ones, but I need more to read!

* * *

Chapter 4:

"We'll find a way out of this for you Harry. I swear it," Hermione vehemently stated the next morning at breakfast.

Harry had awakened to find his new quarters totally empty. It had appeared that Snape had already showered and left at the crack of dawn. For this, Harry was extremely grateful. He did not think he would have been able to face Snape so soon.

Harry had gotten ready for the day, grabbed his school bag, and proceeded down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When he entered, he kept his eyes fixed on the Gryffindor table, swearing to himself that he would not look up at Snape.

Quickly locating Ron and Hermione, Harry sat down, loaded his plate with pancakes and bacon, and told them all that had happened to him in the past twenty four hours. As he had expected, Ron was disgusted, while Hermione was sympathetic, but both had assured him that they were fully behind him and resolved to do whatever they could to help him through this mess.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, here are your timetables," said the stern voice of Headmistress McGonagall. Though she was now Headmistress, she had very unconventionally decided to retain her teaching position and her post as the Head of Gryffindor.

Harry didn't look at his timetable right away, opting instead to take a drink of his juice.

"Uh oh," Ron murmured next to him. At the same time he heard Hermione gasp.

"What is it?"

"We have double potions first thing with the Slytherins. Guess you're going to have to see the greasy git sooner than you would have liked."

Great, just great. This was just what he needed. He had really hoped that they wouldn't have potions today, allowing him to spend the whole day away from Snape's presence. But no, why would he be given that one respite?

"Harry, I know you really don't want to, but we should get going so we're not late to class," Hermione prodded.

"You two go ahead. I'll be right behind you I swear," Harry returned. After a pointed look from Hermione he also added, "I'm not going to ditch, I just want a couple minutes alone right now. After all, I wouldn't want to be late for my _fiancé's class._" He sneered the last two words.

"Okay mate. I know this is all really hard for you, but just know that we've got your back. If you ever need someone to punch Snape for you or something like that, I'm here."

"Thanks Ron. I'll keep that in mind," Harry said after a few chuckles. He then told his friends he would see them in a few minutes, and they exited the Great Hall. Harry sat alone at his place for a moment, gathering his thoughts as the majority of the students started to head to their classes.

Determined to not let Snape get to him during class, Harry headed down to the dungeons alone. Most students had already arrived at their classrooms, so Harry didn't have to deal with stares or whispers behind his back. Just as he was reaching the potions classroom, Harry was knocked to the ground by someone.

He quickly jumped up, pointing his wand at his attacker. Malfoy.

"Hey, Potter. Don't mind me. I was just putting you on your knees where you belong. Word has it that you're Snape's whore now. I hope you're treating my godfather well."

Before Malfoy could add anything else, Harry had reared back and punched him in the face, breaking his nose. Just as Malfoy was about to return the blow to Harry, Snape walked in to the corridor.

He was staring right at Harry, and he looked absolutely livid.

"Two points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy, for bleeding on the floor. Now head to the hospital wing to get that fixed. You are excused from class." Snape addressed Malfoy rather civilly, but he never took his eyes off of Harry. He then ground out, "Potter. My office. Now."

He turned and with a swish of his black robes stormed down the hallway. Harry followed him, noticing that when Snape was angry his heavy robes made him appear extremely foreboding. Snape then held open the door for Harry, met his eyes with a most piercing glare, and told him not to move.

Snape glided down the hallway back to his classroom. Writing a long and overly difficult assignment on the board, he informed the students to be on their best behavior while he was gone "or else" before he headed back to Harry.

When he had once again reached his office, he performed silencing and locking charms on the door. He then rounded on Harry.

"What did you think you were doing? I explicitly told you that you were to respect me and my house. Assaulting Mr. Malfoy in the middle of the hallway where anyone could have seen you was a blatant disregard of my rules," Snape whispered, deathly quiet and calm.

"I AM NOT SOMEONE YOU CAN ORDER AROUND. I don't care if you told me not to do it! News flash, I am not your slave! You thought that since I sat quietly and nicely last night as you listed off your demands it meant that I was complacent with them? Keep dreaming Snape; I only kept quiet because I was exhausted, overwhelmed, and didn't want to have another fight last night. I am not going to be insulted and do nothing in retaliation."

"You could have handled the matter more maturely; informing me for instance before taking matters into your own hands."

"Were you even there for the whole thing?" Harry demanded, and when Snape stayed quiet he knew he had his answer. "Of course you weren't. But you automatically assume I'm to blame and that I instigated it. Well sorry that I punched Malfoy after he knocked me to my knees, called me your whore, and asked if I was _treating _you well. And I'm the one who gets in trouble for punching the bastard, while he gets off with a loss of two points for Slytherin. TWO POINTS. If I were to come to class late you would take at least twenty from Gryffindor, but you are so fucking biased and disgusting that degradation to your _fiancé _means so little to you that it is worth only two points. I am NOT going to apologize for what I did to him; I could care less if I'm disrespecting you."

Snape was taken aback by what he had heard. He had told Draco in confidence of his impending marriage to Harry, deeming that the blonde should know since he was his godchild. He had never expected Draco to use this as fodder for more insults to Potter. That was low, even for a Slytherin. But damn it he was not going to apologize to Potter- or Harry as they had agreed to call each other by their first names but that seemed to be failing- for his rash actions. Severus Snape did not apologize.

"I may have reacted too hastily. I did not think that Mr. Malfoy would have betrayed my trust. I will speak to him later," he stated in lieu of an apology. That should suffice to calm Potter down and clear his seemingly guilty conscience.

"I do respect you Snape, but I am not yours to order around. I'll take your rules into consideration, but they will probably be treated more as guidelines. I'm also coming up with rules of my own, but they're not complete yet. Our relationship will not consist of you demanding and me submitting. I've had to deal with that too much already," Harry said, having calmed down significantly.

Snape was confused by his last words. What relationships had Harry been in that sounded so abusive? He decided that he was probably just talking about Voldemort and the control he had had over his life for so many years. In response to Harry's statement, Snape gave a curt nod.

"I have to return to the classroom now before Finnegan blows something up. Even when I assign bookwork the dunderhead finds a way to do the impossible. Hopefully Thomas' eyebrows are still intact."

Harry chuckled at this before he caught himself. Snape could not be funny, nothing he said could ever be humorous. Harry could not even imagine Snape smiling, let alone laughing. He probably hadn't meant to be funny, Harry decided, missing Snape's smirk at his laugh and then shocked and pensive look.

Just as Snape was about to walk out the door, he was stopped in his tracks by a quiet and shy "Hey Snape?"

"What Potter? I really have to get going?" Snape bit out. That may have been a bit harsh, but he could not have Potter thinking that he was going soft. He turned around to find Potter staring at his feet, refusing to make eye contact.

"Could you maybe-uh-could you not tell anyone about us? I know you told the Malfoys, and McGongall knows, and I told Ron and Hermione but I don't really want the whole school knowing. They talk about me enough as it is. And I don't want to deal with the press and publicity and all of the teachers treating me differently and-" Harry quietly stated before he was interrupted.

"Enough rambling Potter. No one else shall be informed at the moment, you have my word. You are excused from my class this morning. I will see you tonight."

Snape then swept out of the room, never hearing the timid "thanks Severus" that he got in response to his words.

* * *

How did you like this chapter? Please review! I'll update again soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. It all belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. These are all of her characters, and I am making no money from this.

Author's Note: Thanks for the great response to the last chapter! It put me in the mood to write again soon! I hope you enjoy this chapter even more.

* * *

Chapter 5:

After a full day of classes and teaching annoying students, Severus Snape was ready to return to his quarters and collapse into bed. However, he had promised Potter that he would speak to Draco, his godson, about his comments earlier that day. So, instead of heading up to his and Potter's rooms on the fourth floor, he found himself walking down towards the dungeons and the Slytherin Common Room. Once he arrived at his destination, a large blank stone wall, he spoke the password, and went through the door that magically appeared. In the common room, he quickly located Draco, who was surrounded by his cronies.

"Mr. Malfoy. I request a word with you outside."

Draco got up from the armchair in which he was sitting and followed his godfather back through the door, down the hallway, and into Snape's office.

"Draco, I assume you know what I have to talk to you about?"

"I have to say that I am unaware of what our topic of conversation will be, Severus." Draco decided that playing innocent was the best way to go. Maybe he could convince Severus that Potter had made the whole thing up, and that he was not to blame.

"He told me what you said to him."

Well that was a surprise. Draco had been convinced that Potter's pride would keep him from divulging their full encounter to Severus, obviously he had been wrong. Now he had to figure a way out of punishment.

"I told you of our betrothal in confidence, Draco. I believed you mature enough to handle the information. I am appalled and disgusted by your behavior; I thought you above such petty remarks. When you degrade, disrespect, and insult my soon to be husband, Draco, you also do these things to me."

"I did not realize the impact of my words on you. I regret my actions," Draco suavely stated, determining that fighting with Severus on this point would do him no good.

"I am glad that you realize your mistake. You will not be punished for your actions today, but I assure you that if a similar instance occurs anytime soon I will have no choice but to discipline you. I must ask you to keep your knowledge of Potter and my relationship a secret. We do not wish for anyone else to learn of it just yet." Severus decided that it would be best to state that it was the intent of both of them to keep the relationship under wraps, although he could care less either way. Draco was more likely to accept these terms if he thought his godfather supported them.

"I understand. You have my word that I will not tell anyone else, and I will hold back some of my insults to Potter."

"That will do. Now, since you're already here. What do you say to a game of chess?" Severus questioned.

The two of them stayed in Severus' office for many hours playing their favorite game. They were good matches for each other since as Slytherins they were both very adept at strategy. In the end, Severus won more games than Draco and claimed victory. It was already past curfew when they realized the time, so Severus urged Draco to return to his dormitory quickly while he started to make his way up to the fourth floor.

Severus had planned on having another conversation with Potter tonight, but he did not regret the time spent with his godson. After all, today had been a Friday, meaning no classes tomorrow and that Potter and he would have to suffer through an entire Sunday together.

As he neared their shared quarters, Severus hoped that Potter was already asleep. He really did not want to have to deal with the boy right now. He was exhausted and sure that he would fall asleep once his head hit the pillow.

He stated the password "Amore," which he pledged that he would change first thing in the morning, but he was too tired to do it right this moment. He walked into their chambers and was pleased to see that Potter was not in his line of vision, meaning that he must have retired to bed. Severus quickly drank a glass of water from the kitchen and then headed up the stairs to his room.

He had successfully taken off his robes and was pulling back the covers on his bed when he first heard the screams. Instinct, sharpened by years of experience and spying, took control as he hurriedly grabbed his wand from his nightstand, summoned a pair of sweats, which he pulled on over his boxers, and ran to the source of the sound.

As he left his room, he ascertained that the sounds of distress were coming from behind Potter's closed door. Deciding that right now was not the time for modesty, Severus wrenched open the door, foregoing knocking. Severus had expected to find Potter in the middle of a duel with an intruder, so he was taken completely off guard when he found him only in the midst of what appeared to be a horrendous and terrifying nightmare. Potter was thrashing around in bed; the covers had all been kicked down below his feet, and Severus had a great view of Potter's body. For a second he just stood there, ogling Potter's very toned shirtless body before he snapped out of his trance.

Potter was still yelling and screaming incoherently, and he was sweating profusely. The best course of action seemed to be to wake him, but Severus was hesitant because he would not know how to handle the boy after this action. Throwing caution to the wind, Severus walked over to the side of the bed, and placed his hands on Potter's bare shoulders.

"Potter," he sternly said whilst shaking his shoulders roughly. "Potter, wake up now."

His words looked as if they were accomplishing the opposite of the effect desired. His harsh demeanor was causing Potter to thrash and scream more, throwing him deeper into the nightmare. Another course of action had to be taken. Severus decided that he would have to be gentler, something he had never been ever before in his life, except maybe with Lily.

He awkwardly started to soothingly rub the boy's arms and attempted to speak comforting words to him.

"Shh Pot-Harry, it's just a nightmare. Come on, wake up. You're safe here; no one's trying to hurt you. Shhh everything is alright, it's okay to wake up now. I'm here Harry, I'll keep you safe," Snape softly whispered.

Brilliant green eyes started to flutter open. Before Snape could even take in the fact that Harry had woken up, arms were thrown tightly around him. Harry started to sob uncontrollably into his shoulder. Severus had the fleeting thought that he was glad that he was not wearing a shirt for Potter would certainly have ruined it with his tears. However, he pushed that thought aside, realizing that Potter was not fully awake and, therefore, was not fully aware of his actions. Severus was sure that had the boy been completely conscious he would not be seeking comfort from him of all people. Despite this, Harry was sorely in need of companionship and console at the moment, so Severus tentatively wrapped his arms around the smaller body, allowing the child a moment of reassurance.

Severus sat on the bed, contenting himself with simply holding Harry. He had briefly thought about rubbing soothing circles into his back, but decided that that was going too far and would ruin his reputation as the big, bad Potions bat of the dungeons.

After a while, Harry's sobbing turned to gentle sniffles and then he finally fell back asleep. Severus was relieved that he could go back to his room and get some much needed and deserved sleep. He drew back his arms from around Harry's body and endeavored to remove Harry's hands from his person. However, just as he was trying to pry the boy's arms from around him, Harry's hold on him tightened.

"Stay," Harry murmured, mostly asleep. "Don't wanna be alone."

An internal debate raged within Severus. He was not Potter's teddy bear that he could snuggle with for comfort, but at the same time Potter had looked seriously disturbed earlier. Severus knew that the boy had seen gruesome and terrible things in his short life, and the nightmares he suffered had to be explicit and horrifying. In the end, Severus figured that staying a few extra minutes before Harry fell into a deep sleep wouldn't hurt anyone. Since Harry had fallen asleep in his arms, he gently and carefully laid him back down onto his bed. However, it was extremely uncomfortable to hold Harry, who was now lying down, while he was sitting. Might as well get a little bit more comfortable while I'm here, Severus thought as he lay down next to Harry. When he pulled Potter closer to his chest, Harry gave out a little contented sigh. Severus struggled to stay awake while lying there, but soon his body took over and he drifted off to sleep, holding Harry in his arms.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! Please, please, please review- constructive criticism is appreciated! Also, I haven't gotten any recommendations yet pertaining to the pairings that I asked about yesterday, so please if you have some share them with me! Thanks :) More coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns anything having to do with Harry Potter. Only the plot is mine. I am not making any money off of this story.

Author's Note: Thank you all for the great response that I have gotten to this story so far! It is my first one so really it means a lot. A lot of you have been asking for longer chapters, so I will do my best to satisfy this but please be patient. I probably won't be able to update for a couple weeks because I am going to be out of town. Finally, thanks so much to KarelaTheRedHawk for all of your fabulous recommendations.

* * *

Chapter 6:

"Ahhhh!"

Severus jolted awake at the sound of a yell. Years of experience as a spy had trained his body to wake up at a moment's notice. He quickly sat up, reaching for his wand on his nightstand, and searching the room for a threat. That's when Severus realized that his wand was not on his nightstand because he was not in his room. More shockingly, he was not alone in bed and he soon figured that the scream had come from Potter, who was now scrambling on the bed to get as far away from him as possible.

Severus deduced within a matter of seconds that he must have fallen asleep while comforting the boy last night. How was he going to explain this to the boy wonder, who was too stubborn for his own good and probably would not accept Severus' version of the story? Before he could think up a valid argument, Potter started to babble incoherently.

"Wh-what…why were you…my bed! Where I sleep!...You had your-your arms…oh my God…what the _fuck_!

"Potter, I can explain. You were-"

"Don't bother Snape," Harry interrupted. "I really don't want to hear one of your bullshit excuses right now. I just cannot believe that you would do that. That's just disgusting. You don't even have a shirt on! Of course, I'm not allowed in your rooms, but at the first opportunity you come into mine. I really cannot believe you; you're impossible. You are the most-"

"HARRY SHUT UP AND LISTEN," Harry seemed like he was about to do just the opposite so Severus quickly rushed out the next sentence. "You were having a nightmare."

Those few words effectively took the wind out of Harry's sails, stopping any rebuttal he was about to make as he was at a loss for words.

"You were screaming and thrashing about when I came back last night. I was about to get in bed when I first heard you, hence, me being shirtless. I came in here and tried to comfort you since you were hysterical. I tried to get up and return to my own room when you asked me not to. Thus, I laid down to get comfortable and I guess I accidentally fell asleep. Believe me, I do not wish to be in this situation any more than you."

With these words, Harry suddenly remembered his nightmare. He had been back in the Department of Mysteries, and he was being forced to watch Sirius' death over and over again. When he had woken up, he imagined that it was Sirius who was comforting and holding him that's why he had asked him to stay.

"I thought you were Sirius," Harry mumbled. "I won't let it happen again. Remind me to put up a silencing charm tonight, so you can sleep in your own bed."

"Please never again even remotely suggest that I am that grungy mutt." Seeing Harry's wince at these words, Severus begrudgingly decided to soften his tone. "However, I do not regret that I was able to provide solace to you last night, Harry. You are soon to be my husband and the father of my child and as thus it is my duty to protect and comfort you. Do not use a silencing charm to shut me out. Now, how often do you have nightmares? And do not think of lying about this to me Potter!"

"I have them every night," Harry stated in a voice barely above a whisper. He was currently looking anywhere but at Snape. This conversation was utterly humiliating.

Every night? Surely the boy was exaggerating.

"Every night since when, Potter?" Snape harshly demanded, readying himself for a response like _every night of the past three days since I found out I had to marry you _or _every night after I read a scary book. _

"I've had them about every night since I was eight. I used to dream about my mom's screams, then Quirrell, then Riddle and the Chamber, then a crazy serial killer who was out to get me, then Cedric, then Sirius, then Dumbledore, and then Hedwig, Dobby, and Fred, and Colin, and Tonks, and oh God Remus."

Harry's shoulders were shaking with repressed sobs. Severus did not know what to do. Having to suffer nightmares nonstop for ten years could surely drive someone insane, if not to at least clinical depression. Severus decided to push this aside for serious thought later Right now, Harry once again needed to be comforted, something that Severus believed he was doing all too often nowadays.

"Harry, let it out. You don't have to censor yourself with me in here. I won't judge you for what you say. You need to tell me what you think, so that I can help you."

"It's all my fault," Harry sniffled. "None of them would have died if I had killed him sooner. Teddy would still have his parents and George would still have his twin..." Harry trailed off.

"Potter, stop it." Severus harshly and tightly gripped Harry's chin and forced him to look into his eyes. "That's all the Dark Lord's fault, not yours. You were just a child there was nothing else you could have done. Those people all decided to fight, and they knew what they were doing and that they could lose their lives. No one blames you, understood?"

All Harry could do was nod. He found himself lost in Snape's- no Severus'- obsidian eyes. Once Snape released his chin, Harry jolted back to reality. He furiously wiped his tears away, not believing that he had allowed himself to look so weak in Snape's presence. The man would surely mock him for it at a later time.

"Today being Saturday, I will spend my time in my lab, working mainly on your pregnancy potion. Only disturb me if it is a serious emergency, Potter; I will not be at your beck and call."

With those words, Snape had regained his cool, calm, and uncaring demeanor. He then swept out of the room, leaving Harry to marvel at how he could still have such grace without robes on. Thinking of the wizard without robes made Harry remember how warm and content he had felt when he first woke up with Severus' strong arms around him and his slim, but toned, chest pressed up against Harry's back. Harry shook himself. No! I am not thinking like this about Snape, I only felt that way because I thought that he was Sirius.

With that resolved, Harry got dressed, pondering how he would spend his Saturday. He decided to head to Gryffindor, determining that he would have Hermione help him with his homework and then play quidditch or chess with Ron.

* * *

When he returned to Snape's and his quarters right before curfew, Snape was still working in his lab. Harry hurried up to his bedroom, hoping to avoid a confrontation. Luckily, Harry made it to his bedroom before he heard the door from the lab swing open. Harry tossed on a pair of pajamas and climbed into bed. Not wanting a repeat of that morning's performance, Harry threw up a silencing charm, despite Snape ordering him not to, before turning over and falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

Severus woke up Sunday morning feeling refreshed. The first thing he noted was that he was in his own room and in his own bed, meaning that he had not had to comfort Potter because of nightmares. Severus knew that if the boy had called out even once then he would have awoken because of his razor sharp instincts. Instead, everything had been perfectly quiet all night. Severus knew that he was right and that Potter was exaggerating about the frequency of his nightmares.

Severus showered and got dressed before heading into the kitchen for breakfast. Today being Sunday, Severus and Harry had to spend the whole day, including mealtimes, together in their rooms. Harry was not in the kitchen or the sitting room, meaning that he was still asleep. Severus settled down at the table, summoning a house elf and ordering oatmeal for himself. Severus enjoyed the peace and quiet as he ate his breakfast. When he was finished, Harry still was not awake, so he sat down on the couch with the book he was currently reading to bide the time.

Harry came down the stairs about an hour later still in his pajamas. One look at him and Severus knew that his assumptions had been wrong. Harry's hair was even messier than usual, his pajamas were wrinkled and even torn in one place, and his eyes were bloodshot with dark circles underneath them.

Severus was about to comment on the blatant disregard of his rule about silencing charms before he decided to hold his tongue. Harry looked like shit and probably didn't want to deal with an argument, especially after their humiliating conversation the morning before.

Instead Severus held back and settled for a clipped "Good Morning."

"Morning," Harry responded as he stifled a yawn. "What are we doing today?"

"We'll decide that after you have breakfast and get changed. Head into the kitchen and summon a house elf to order what you want,' Severus stated, returning to his book.

After Harry had eaten a large amount of pancakes and gotten ready for the day, he returned to the sitting room.

"Good, you're back. Now, I thought that we would spend the day getting to know each other better, asking each other questions and just becoming more at home with one another. Is this agreeable to you?"

"Yeah, but can I make one request?" Snape gave a terse nod. "Can we try our hardest to not argue today? I'm kind of not up for it at the moment."

Severus agreed to the term, and started with the first question: "What's your favorite food?"

"Treacle Tart."

"Favorite color?"

"Red."

"Favorite thing to do?"

"Play quidditch."

"Favorite subject?"

"DADA, duh."

Severus let out an imperceptible chuckle at that last answer before recovering by saying, "Those were all exceedingly Gryffindorish answers."

"What do you expect? I am a Gryffindor. My turn to ask some questions: favorite color?"

"Easy, black."

"Only you would say that. Favorite thing to do?"

"Brew potions."

"Once again, only you. Favorite book?"

"Too many to name."

Harry debated whether or not to ask his next question. Deciding to go for it, Harry rushed out, "Biggest regret?"

The question caused Severus' mouth to drop open before he quickly regained composure and snapped it shut.

"I will answer that if you answer the same question after," he quietly said, looking at Harry who gave a sharp nod without meeting his eyes. "I have two big regrets. The first is calling your mother a mu-_that name_. And the second is joining the Dark Lord. What is yours?"

"I have a lot. But I'd have to say that my biggest is being tricked into going to the Department of Mysteries in fifth year."

Both Harry and Severus were quiet for a few moments, neither knowing what to say to the other. Finally, Harry couldn't take the uncomfortable silence anymore and spit out: "Favorite animal?"

"Snakes." With his answer, Severus silently agreed to move to lighter topics of conversation.

Harry and Severus went back and forth, trading questions and answers on countless trivial subjects. When they had run out of things to ask, Severus decided to steer the conversation in another direction,

"Harry, we need to plan the wedding."

Harry groaned from his spot, sprawled out on the loveseat. "Do we have to? What even has to be done? I don't want a big ceremony or anything."

"You at least have to decide on the guest list and the venue."

"Okay, fine. Ron, Hermione, McGonagall, and the Malfoys, plus someone from the Ministry to officiate. We can do it in McGonagall's office since I don't want anyone else knowing except the people we've already told."

"Headmistress McGonagall, Potter," Snape corrected. That sounds acceptable. I will start working on it. You are aware, however, that, with you pregnant, people will find out soon enough?"

"Yes, I know. I simply wish to delay the inevitable," Harry replied bitterly.

"Also, no more quidditch while you're pregnant, Potter," Snape added as an afterthought.

"WHAT!? Why not?"

"You can play up until you start showing. After that, it can be detrimental to the baby's health. For instance, if you were to be hit in the stomach with a bludger, it could cause a miscarriage. Remember that you do not need to get pregnant right now. It can wait."

"No, I'm sticking to our plan. Plus I won't start to show until three or four months in, right? So, I can still compete in a few matches and then I can lead my team through the rest of the season."

Severus and Harry had run out of things to say. Both occupied themselves for the rest of the day, reading, doing homework, brewing potions, and just relaxing in general. Harry and Severus were both extremely happy with how the day had gone. Both men had kept themselves from arguing with the other, and they had been able to carry on civil conversation.

At the end of the day, Harry and Severus retired to their bedrooms. However, neither could fall asleep right away since they both were wrapped up in thoughts about the revelations and changes of the past few days.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! I hope this length is a little bit better, but I will try to continue to improve.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I am so so so sorry that it has taken me this long to update, but my life has been chaotic and extremely busy these last couple months. Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: This all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do not own or make money off of any of this.

* * *

Chapter 7:

Harry woke up to the sound of his alarm Monday morning, feeling exhausted. Last night, he had enjoyed a restless and fitful sleep plagued by nightmares, allowing him no true rest. He groggily got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom, happy to find it unoccupied. Checking his reflection in the mirror, Harry groaned. The bags under his eyes were huge and dark, his eyelids were droopy, and his face in general looked gaunt. Simply put, he looked like shit.

Harry's first thought upon seeing his reflection was to wonder at what Snape would say about his obvious lack of sleep. The man, after explicitly telling him not to use a silencing charm in case he had nightmares, would probably be livid. Harry only hoped that he could put off seeing the man until later that night, bar potions class which he had around lunchtime.

Deciding to quickly take a shower before heading down to breakfast to meet with Ron and Hermione, Harry stripped and then jumped into the warm spray. The hot water soothed his muscles, sore from thrashing around all night. Totally relaxed, Harry felt himself begin to doze off: the result of two nights with practically no sleep. Harry quickly shook his head to rouse himself, and then headed out of the shower. He dried himself off, and with a towel around his waist he ventured into his bedroom to get dressed, thankful that he hadn't awkwardly encountered Snape in the hallway. Once dressed, Harry headed down to breakfast.

Upon arriving in the Great Hall, Harry spotted Ron and Hermione and rushed to sit with them. He could tell by the disapproving look that he received from Hermione upon first sitting down that she had noticed his obvious lack of sleep, but thankfully she decided not to comment on it. The three friends spent breakfast talking about trivial things before they had to head off to Defense against the Dark Arts first period with the new Professor Dulles. Harry hoped that the new professor would be competent and proficient.

In the classroom, Harry took his usual seat next to Ron, noting that the Gryffindors shared this class with the Slytherins. Once everyone was settled, Professor Dulles entered the room.

"Good morning, class. I am Professor Dulles, your new DADA Professor. I hope that you all came prepared because we will begin learning right away," stated the tall, fit man with chestnut brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing robes of a deep green; his appearance reminded Harry of Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Today, we will be working with boggarts. Now I know that you all covered boggarts briefly in your third year," he continued. "But today we will begin to cover them more in depth, beginning with close encounters. Around the room are large wardrobes that all contain boggarts. You will enter the wardrobe, where the door will lock behind you. You will only be able to exit the wardrobe when you have either expelled your boggart or say the safe word, which is "safety." Now, please pick your wardrobe and begin. Remember that the spell that rids a boggart is Riddickulus. "

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all picked wardrobes right next to each other. The entire class then entered their wardrobes; all of them soon reemerging within a few minutes except one. Harry's wardrobe remained tightly sealed. After a few more minutes passed, the class and the professor began to worry. Remembering back to third year, Harry had been the most competent in the class at vanishing boggarts, so why had he not come out yet?

After a few more minutes, Ron and Hermione began knocking on the wardrobe door, pleading with him to use the safe word and to come out, but no response was given. Professor Dulles maintained that the only way for Harry to reemerge was for him to either rid the boggart or use to safe word; nothing done by anyone on the outside would open the doors. Getting close to desperation, Dulles sent Ron and Hermione in search of Flitwick, Snape, or McGonagall.

Meanwhile, inside of the wardrobe, Harry was curled into a small, trembling ball. Tears were running down his face as he rocked back and forth. The minute he entered the wardrobe, he was taken back to his cupboard under the stairs. He had to relive all the pain and agony that he within the tight space that he lived in for eleven years. Then, once the boggart noticed that he was there, the cramped space was filled with screams. Harry had to watch and relive all of the deaths that he had witnessed throughout his life, while all of his friends that were still living pointed at him, talked behind his back, and blamed him for the deaths. When he had first entered the wardrobe, Harry had known that none of what he was witnessing was real, but he had soon lost a groin reality. He did not hear the frantic pounding on the door or entreaties for him to come out; all he could focus on was the death and destruction surrounding him that was his entire fault.

Luckily, after leaving class to go and find help, Ron and Hermione shortly found Snape in the hallways.

"Professor!" Hermione called. "We need your help! Harry is stuck in a wardrobe with a boggart and Professor Dulles has no way to get him out."

"How long has Harry been in there?" Snape questioned as he head towards the classroom with his two students.

"About fifteen minutes now," Ron replied.

"Shit." Ron heard Snape say under his breath before upping his pace, knowing he would have smirked upon hearing his dreaded professor say this in any other circumstance.

When Snape swept into the room, all the students parted away from the wardrobe. Snape barked out a "class dismissed" before ordering Ron, Hermione, and Dulles to stay behind.

Snape then asked Dulles about the spell work on the door, before moving his wand in a complicated fashion and uttering a string of Latin phrases. Soon, the door clicked open. Snape quickly cast a Riddickulus before the boggart had even shifted form, banishing it from the wardrobe.

Snape then peered inside to see Harry, trembling and crying in the fetal position in the corner of the wardrobe. He kneeled down outside of the wardrobe, and carefully reached into rub Harry's arm. Upon first contact, Harry jerked away from the touch.

"No more, please," Harry choked out between sobs. "I've done everything you've asked me to do. Please, no more."

Snape, confused by these words, reached out to comfort Harry again. This time when Snape touched Harry, Harry's brilliant green eyes latched onto his obsidian ones. Recognition appeared within those eyes and Harry no longer jerked away from Snape's contact.

"Harry?" Snape began in a soft entreaty. "It's time to come out. None of what you saw in there was real; remember that it was just a boggart. Just come on out here, it's safe. Here grab my hand, I'll help you out."

Harry tentatively held Snape's hand, allowing himself to be pulled out of the dark wardrobe. Snape then led Harry over to Ron and Hermione, asking them to take care of him and bring him to their quarters on the fourth floor. He would soon be there, but in the meanwhile, his two friends had his permission to stay with them. Severus knew that by granting entrance to two of Harry's Gryffindor friends into their quarters he was breaking his own rules, but he thought that that matter wasn't very important at the moment. After Ron and Hermione had left the room with Harry, Severus rounded on Dulles, who all of a sudden appeared very young and small.

"What the _fuck _were you thinking?"

"I am the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at this school, and as such, it is my duty to prepare students to battle against dark creatures. Boggarts are dark creatures, though not very dangerous, and thus part of the curriculum. The students covered boggarts in their third year, so this was just a more advanced continuation of that. No other student in the class had any trouble completing the task; I do not know why Mr. Potter struggled so."

"I'll tell you why Mr. Potter struggled so," Snape harshly began. "It is because he is Harry Potter, seasoned war veteran who has seen more gruesome and evil things than you could ever dream of. He suffers nightmares every night and his life has been a constant battle. So you then decide to put him in a small space with no easy way out while he is forced for watch his worst fears. Mr. Potter's fears are not anything trivial such as snakes, large spiders, or mean teachers. No, Mr. Potter's fears include death, destruction, ultimate sorrow and loss, and the deepest kind of evil. And to add to all of this, most of Mr. Potter's worst fears have already come true. He has lost almost everyone he has ever held close to him, so he probably believed that everything happening inside of that wardrobe was real. Now, knowing all of this, do you think that any intelligent individual would ever force any of this on someone else?"

Dulles gave no response, deciding instead to stare down at his feet.

"Just as I thought." Snape finished before leaving the room.

Snape immediately headed up to his shared quarters on the fourth floor, whispered the password (still amore, he had to change that!), and entered the rooms. On the couch he found three Gryffidors, two awake and one fast asleep. Harry was curled up in both Ron and Hermione's arms fast asleep. Snape felt a distant twinge of jealousy at the sight but quickly dismissed it.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley you may now go. Inform Headmistress McGonagall that Mr. Potter and I will be taking the afternoon off of classes." Snape thought it best that Harry get some much needed rest and that he not wake up to empty quarters. However, he wanted the excess Gryffindors out as soon as possible.

Ron and Hermione, knowing that they had been dismissed, untangled themselves from Harry and left.

Snape thought that Harry would simply sleep for a few hours, but he ended up sleeping the entire afternoon and evening. Snape spent the time in his lab, working on the pregnancy potion, and in the living room reading while keeping an eye on Harry. Occasionally the boy would give a whimper in his sleep, prompting Snape to rub his back in murmur in soothing tones until the boy fell back into a peaceful slumber. Snape swore that he was going soft, and vowed to be extra mean to Harry in the next Potions class.

When it began to get late, Snape deduced that Harry was not going to wake up until morning. He decided to do something that he had never done before, and vowed to never do again, pick Harry up and carry him to bed. When he had Harry in his arms, Snape took the time to look down at his features. Snape had to admit that Harry was handsome; he had soft, elegant cheekbones and nose, long and dark eyelashes, and plump red lips. Snape found himself staring down at him before snapping himself out of it and walking upstairs before placing Harry in his bed.

Snape went into the bathroom, preparing for bed. While he was in the bathroom, Snape once again heard the soft whimpers that he knew belonged to Harry. Fully dressed this time, Snape once again entered Harry's bedroom. This time he forewent the original comforting of Harry and just lay down in bed and pulled him close. Snape decided that after the day that Harry had had, he deserved a goodnight's sleep. With Snape's arms wrapped around him, Harry snuggled into his chest, and soon they were both fast asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: I know that Snape may have seemed a little soft in this chapter, but Harry really needed the comfort. The next chapter will not take as long for me to update, I promise. I am also still attempting to make the chapters longer. Also, any recommendations you have for other stories I should read or links to your own stories are always welcome! Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. As always please review!


End file.
